I've Never Been This Far Away From Home
by Libster-1
Summary: Jamie is obsessed with Charmed, but when she gets her wish and becomes part of their world, she ends up with more than she bargained for!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate reviews. Please let me know if you think anything needs changing and I'll do my best to make it happen.

Enjoy!!

(P.S. Yes I know its one of those annoying Mary-Sue stories but I can't help it my brain doesn't work like a sane persons brain!!)

It was late as Jamie settled down in the sofa and pressed play on the remote. She sat there in candle-light watching the DVD box set she had received for her birthday the week before. Charmed was her favourite TV show. She had seen all the episodes so many times that she knew most of the demons and spells off by heart. She knew it was sad but there was something about this show that made here believe in it that little bit more. As she watched "Used Karma" she started to think how great it would be it she could be a witch too. She stared at the screen as she remembered the first spell, the one which Phoebe had read in that first episode to get their powers.

'_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I'll call upon the ancient power,_

_Bring your powers to we sisters three,_

_We want the power, give us the power.'_

She had to hand it to the writers, they had to write so many 'spells' and rhyming couplets for every episode. Then again it wasn't that difficult, was it? Surely she could reword that spell like the sisters did so often in the show. She started to write:

'_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I'll call upon the ancient power,_

_Bring forth your powers, show them to me,_

_I want the power, give me the power.'_

Hardly a show stopper but it would do for now. She recited it to herself and then looked at what she was doing. God, what was she doing? She had written a spell from a TV show in the vague hope of becoming what, the fifth sister? She screwed up the piece of paper and threw it across the room and slapped her forehead with the hope of knocking some sense into herself. She continued watching the episode and then as it ran in to 'The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell' she began to fall asleep.

Across the room the ball of paper with the spell on was caught by a breeze and fell onto a candle, igniting in red sparks.

When Jamie woke up it was light outside again.

'_Shit'_ she thought. She'd left the candles burning all night and was glad that she had not been woken by the smell of smoke. At home her parents always nagged her about lighting them late in case she fell asleep and set the house on fire. They would have loved this, away at University and still not free of their nagging.

Jamie sat up and looked at the TV, only it wasn't there. She looked around her room only to find there was none of her furniture there. It looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Then the penny dropped. This was the Halliwell Manor. Wait no that couldn't be right. That was a TV studio set in America. There was no way she was in America surely. That meant it had to be a dream. Yeah a dream. It was obvious really. She had fallen asleep watching Charmed and her brain was using these images to create this dream. Pheww. Wait no she had to wake up. She had to go to work in the morning!

At that moment a young man orbed in, in a cloud of white lights. He had dark hair and a look of utter shock on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Jamie Fisher" she replied, '_but why doesn't he know that if it's my dream then he would know, wouldn't he?_'

He didn't look like he believed her. He stared at her for a moment and then she saw a lamp flying towards her. It hit her square on the chest and she was knocked back into the coffee table behind her.

'_Oooofffff. That hurt! Wait hang on that HURT! That means not a dream! SHIT. How the hell did I get here?_' She thought as she went crashing on her backside.

"Wait. Stop!" she murmured.

"Who are you?" he asked again. But before he could get an answer there was a sound of three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell appeared at the doorway and looked from Chris to the girl in the coffee table who was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Piper looking at Chris for an explanation. "Who is she?"

"I don't know, Piper. She just appeared on my radar this morning and when I came back to the Manor to see what was going on, I saw her looking around the living room."

Piper gestured to freeze the room and the clock on the wall stopped ticking. She then stalked out of the room towards the conservatory. The others followed and sat down opposite her.

"Do you think she's the one after Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"I don't know, it's a possibility but it would be rather inept for a demon to come into the Halliwell manor when the Power of Three are all at home. Even the dumbest demons aren't that stupid anymore!" replied Chris.

"I think we should vanquish her just to be safe. If she wasn't evil she wouldn't have just appeared. She would have introduced herself." said Piper.

"We can't do that! What if she's supposed to be an innocent or she came here for our help?" said Paige.

"Piper, Paige is right. If she's an innocent then you could never live with yourself for killing her. If she is after Wyatt, then maybe we can get names of other demons after him. There's no way she'd be working alone in this." reasoned Phoebe.

"Okay Pheebs, we'll do it your way, but if she gets away then I'm not responsible for my actions!"

They walked back to the living room but Jamie had gone.

"Where is she? Did the freeze wear off?" asked Phoebe, confused.

"No, look the clock's not moving. But how, why didn't she freeze?" asked Paige

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this."

The short silence was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Phoebe's phone. Phoebe walked into the hall to answer it.

"Hello … Yes Elise I do want to … I know but … I know but I have a family emergency at the moment, can't we reschedule … OK I'll be there as soon as possible." Phoebe hung up defeated.

She came back to the living room and saw Chris orbing out. "Where's he off to now?"

"He said the elders were calling him. He said it was important so he had to go."

"Piper I've gotta go too, I've got an interview with some magazine."

"Well Pheebs can't you reschedule it or something?"

"Sweetie, I tried but it's already been cancelled twice and if I don't go in today then Elise is threatening to cut the column."

"Fine, but hurry we have to find that girl to find the demon who's after Wyatt."

Phoebe walked out. Paige was about to say something when Piper cut her off. "No! Not you too. You can miss your temp job for this."

"Actually I was gonna say, shall I check the book of shadow's for unfreezable demon types?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes Paige that would be a good idea. Also could you make some all purpose potions. If we have to go up against something immune to our powers it would be better to have a backup plan."

"Sure honey. Look we're gonna get the demon who attacked Wyatt… erm … will attack Wyatt? I dunno I'm no good with this tense stuff. Just don't worry; we're in a better position this time. We know there something out there. It's just a matter of time."


	2. Chapter 2

JAMIE

Jamie opened her eyes slightly to see Piper and the other walk out of sight. She tried to move and found that despite the pain she could still move her extremities. She sat up and heard Piper and the others arguing. '_If this is real then it would be best if I just left_"

She got up and headed out of the front door. She began walking down the street in a random direction. She wasn't looking where she was going and somehow, though she was unsure how, within about 10 minutes she found herself outside the Bay Mirror offices. She went to open the door but then saw a familiar mini pull into the car park and Phoebe emerged from the car door. Jamie ran. She didn't want Phoebe to see her and she didn't know why she was there anyway. After a couple of blocks she sat down. '_I have got to get home, before I screw something up completely._'

PHOEBE

Pheebs got into her mini and drove to work. She hated to leave her sisters alone during a demon attack but she would also hate to abandon her readers. She would just have to be a quick as possible and get back before the demon attacked again. She arrived in the car park about 10 minutes later and got out of the car to see a blonde girl running around the corner past the bay mirror offices. Thinking little of it she walked to the front door and as she grabbed the handle to open it she received a jolting premonition.

_The girl from the manor was in a dark alley. She was lost and alone when 3 demons shimmered in. Two were behind her preventing escape from the alley, the other in front. She screamed and the three of them conjured energy and fire balls and aimed them at her._

Phoebe backed away from the door and ran back to her car. It didn't matter about the interview for now. She had an innocent to save. It would also explain why Piper's freeze had failed to work. If she was a good witch then Piper's powers couldn't work on her. She had to get home to tell her sisters.

AT THE MANOR

"There's nothing here" fumed Paige. "There are no demons matching the girl's description and with the power to avoid Piper's freeze. There are no shape-shifters either so either she's not in the book which is bad-"

"Or she's an innocent" chimed in Phoebe as she entered the manor.

"What do you mean an innocent? And why aren't you at work missy?" asked Paige.

"I had a premonition of the girl being attacked by three demons. They didn't look like the everyday lackey type either."

"Okay but we have to tell Piper. Then I'll finish making these potions. They should be strong enough, they're the ones I made to try and vanquish Cole last time. But I still don't know how we're gonna find her."

"Well I was thinking about that on the way back to the manor. Scrying should work because I think she's a good witch. I mean that would explain why Piper couldn't freeze her and why demons are after her. If she's coming into her powers then maybe they are looking to turn her to work against us."

"Okay. You look in the Book of Shadows and identify our mystery demons; I'll try and scry for her. Maybe she left something down in the living room."

JAMIE

Jamie stood up and began walking again. She tried to stick to the main streets knowing that it was A) safer from demons, should they want to attack her, and B) harder to be found in a crowd. However all that changed when she heard a cry for help coming from an alley way. She knew it was stupid especially if she really was in the Charmed-verse and she was sure it wasn't what she was supposed to think it was (i.e. and person in need her help), but against her instincts and her common sense she followed the cries.

She was brought to a dead end and puzzled she looked around to see three demons shimmer in. Before she could do anything about it a shrill scream erupted from her mouth. When she was back in control she abruptly stopped. The three demons advanced on her, conjuring fire and energy balls, aiming at her chest.

"You will die witch." said demon dead ahead.

"W…w…witch?" Jamie stammered in confusion.

The demons just looked back at her with their cold steely eyes. They pulled their arms back ready to throw on cue but before they were able to let go the first volley, both the Charmed Ones and Chris orbed in.

Piper took the first demon and was trying to blow him up. He disintegrated alright but within a few seconds he would re-materialise. Paige and Phoebe had a bag of potions, from which they threw volley after volley, but these potions seemed to be as effective and Piper's attacks. Chris was also quick to join the fray. Taking the third demon, he used TK attack after TK attack and was the only one of the four making any kind of progress. The demon was tiring after being thrown into the walls seven or eight times.

Jamie looked around her dumbstruck. Not only had she been attacked by demons but now she was being rescued by the Halliwells, who had attacked her little less than an hour ago. But at the moment she didn't really know or care how they had found her or why they were here. She just felt safe in the knowledge that very few demons survived the Charmed Ones or Chris for that matter.

Any further thoughts were cut short by the arrival of a forth demon. Had grabbed Jamie from the back and but his hand across her face to stop her screaming for help. She tried to bite him but was unable to do so.

"Now, now that's not very nice."

Jamie tried to scream for help. But not even she could hear herself over the noise of the battle. In her mind she was shouting "_Get off me. HELP PLEASE. GET OFF ME NOW!_!" however they noise was more like "Herrooofffffmmmmmeeee"

"Play nice witch. I could kill you in an instant, and don't think I won't if you don't behave. It would be a waste of _power_ to do so of course but I really don't want the Charmed Ones on my back, especially with that neurotic freak of a white-lighter they've got."

Jamie could feel the fear and anger building up inside her. Then she felt a release. At that moment all 4 demons flew into the walls of the alley as a magic shock wave emanated from Jamie. They all fell to the floor and looked to be unconscious until a few second later their eyes opened wide in horror. Beneath their skin they began to boil. The pain was evident but none gave a sound. Finally they erupted in flames and left nothing but 4 small piles of ash. Jamie looked up at the Charmed Ones and around to where Chris was standing. They were all staring at her, with a mix of apprehension and astonishment. Then the world went black and Jamie collapsed to the floor.

"Okay what the hell was that? Did she just vanquish 4 'unvanquishable' demons on her own?" asked Piper.

"Erm…I think so. Does anyone know what kinda power that was cuz it's pretty damn powerful!?!"

"I don't know about her power but why are you three here saving her; I thought you wanted to kill her an hour ago?" Chris asked looking at Piper.

"Phoebe had a premonition of the attack. More importantly why are you here. We didn't call for you!" retorted Piper

"I'm here because apparently she is a new charge of mine. Leo and his friends Up There obviously decided that me coming here, back through time no less, to save Wyatt from turning evil and the rest of the world from going to hell as a result, wasn't enough of a responsibility. Now I have another of the world's most powerful witches to look after. One who doesn't know about demons and witchcraft and the power which she possesses no less!"

"Okay, I think we should save that for later. In the meantime I suggest going to the Manor where it's safer and more comfy for our innocent. Maybe when she's regained consciousness she can tell us how exactly she got into the Manor this morning." said Piper.

AT THE MANOR

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and the unconscious Jamie orbed into the living room of the manor. Jamie lay of the same sofa as she had woken from that morning and the other 4 tries to work out what to do next.

"Paige, can you hit the Book of Shadows with Phoebe, while Chris goes off to the underworld to find information on those demons that attacked her. I'll stay here and call for Leo. I know I said we decided it would be better if he stayed Up There but I think it is much more important that we know what is happening. Don't you?" said Piper

"Wait Piper, I really have to go to work. You don't need me at the moment for the research and I really don't wanna be fired."

"Urgh, Fine Pheebs you go to work but as soon as we need you, you need to be back here. Got it?"

"Yeah sure Piper." agreed Phoebe. "Paige would you mind orbing me?"

"Okay, sure honey."

Paige orbed out with Phoebe and Chris followed suit, showing an extraordinary ability to follow Piper's orders. Piper was alone with Jamie, having dropped Wyatt of with Daryl earlier to go fight the demons. She looked down at the sleeping girl and wondered why on earth she had appeared in their lives. She looked up again and said to the ceiling "Leo…Leo can you come down we really need your help. _I_ really need your help." Piper spoke quietly so as not to disturb the visitor. She knew that while she was out it would be a lot easier to find out what the hell was going on. However Leo didn't seem to be answering. Losing her patience she half shouted "LEO WYATT, get your blessed ass down here right now!"

There was a familiar tinkling of orbs and Leo appeared at Pipers side. "Blessed be… Piper what's so important that you needed me? Is Chris not fulfilling his duties as your whitelighter?"

"No Leo this has nothing to do with Chris. This is about his new charge. The one you said he would never have so that he could focus all his attention on Wyatt. Do you remember?"

"Well the other Elders and I decided that he should have anther charge seeing how he has been here for about six months. It's not fair on the other whitelighters if he has the fewest charges." Leo stated matter-of-factly."

"Well if it wasn't for the fact that this was the same girl who mysteriously appeared on the couch this morning, the same girl whom we believed was after Wyatt, the same girl who was immune to my freezing power and the same girl who was attacked by four demons that not even we could vanquish then maybe I would believe you. However seeing as how I know the Elders wouldn't allow a coincidence like that to occur I want to know what the hell is going on." Piper said, struggling to keep her voice low and calm.

Leo looked at his kinda-ex-wife, with an uneasy expression. "Piper what you have to understand is that we don't truly know what is going on. This morning we sensed not only a surge in power coming from the manor, but it was completely different to anything on record Up There. The power we felt was created from nothing…" Piper looked at Leo quizzically, "You know how in Physics energy can be neither created nor destroyed, just transferred from one form to another, well it's the same principal with magic. This girl literally came out of nowhere."

"So what does that mean?" asked Piper, still fuzzy on why Leo thought that a new power was a bad thing.

"You and your sisters are the greatest force for good the world has seen to date, but that power has been accumulating over the past few centuries since the time of Melinda Warren. It was nurtured and grew but at a controlled rate so that each generation was only marginally more powerful than the previous one. This girl however has more power than your entire line combined and she just appeared today without your kind of legacy passed down for generations. This is what is scaring the Elders. As you know a new witch has the power to choose good or evil when they first come into their powers. If she was to pick the side of evil then they would have such an advantage over the side of good as to make it more than impossible for you to do any more than keep the demons at bay. Innocent deaths would increase and the grand design would be irreparably altered."

"So that still doesn't help me understand why she's here and why Chris is her whitelighter. It's not like he's a shining example of how to be good now is it? He consorts with all manner of demons and nasties…"

"Piper I requested she be made Chris's charge because that would mean she would be under your influence. And there is no greater force of good in the world which would be better for her to be influenced by. If she spends time here there is no way she could possibly choose the other side. When she sees how you use your powers to help people, she will want to emulate you. You managed to stop Paige going over to evil didn't you?"

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to tell her that she's not only a powerful witch but she also has to choose whether to be good or not. It's not exactly the easiest thing to slip into a conversation."

"Piper maybe it'd be better if you didn't tell her the last part. The choice she makes has to be from the heart and if she feels the weight of the world then she may end up bypassing the heart with the brain."

"But-"

Before Piper could say anything else Jamie started to wake up on the sofa. She lay there with her eyes closed thinking about what was the last thing she remembered. She thought about the attack in the alley but then thought that she was too comfortable to be on a concrete floor. "_Yes!!! I'm back home. Thank God for tha-"_ but she never finished that thought because as she opened her eyes she saw that she was still in the Charmed-verse. She saw the familiar Manor décor and realised she was in fact on the same chair she had awoken from this morning. She saw Leo and Piper in the corner of the room staring at her, she stared back. When neither of them said anything to her she decided to make conversation.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Jamie asked, just as a blue orb cloud appeared.

CHRIS

As Chris orbed out of the Manor he wondered how on earth he was going to find information on those demons. He was sure they looked familiar but couldn't quite place them. He hadn't seen them in the past though, he was certain of in. But then did that mean that Wyatt was sending demons to the past now.

Having no clear idea of where to start, he orbed into a random cave where he sensed a low level demon. He knew that any upper level demon worth his salt would be boasting how his new plan was about to make him the next source or something. He attacked and interrogated several demons in this fashion and as he was beginning to give up hope and decided that if this demon did not yield anything useful them he would have to go back empty handed. He TK'd the demon into the wall of the cave and shouted, "What do you know about the girl attacked today?"

"You'll have to be more specific, witch!" spat the demon.

"The girl under the protection of the Charmed Ones."

"Ahh that girl. I know nothing, YOU must consult The Oracle!"

"Is that so. Well where is this oracle person?" asked Chris as he strode forward to grab the demon by the neck.

As soon as Chris touched the demon, it shimmered him to another cave. This one was much larger and better lit. In the centre of the room there sat a woman. As Chris arrived she lifted her head in attention. She stood and walked over to the pair.

"You may go now!" she said to the demon. "Ahh Chris I was beginning to wonder if you would ever find me. I saw you coming in my pool, but you know how those pesky futures keep changing."

"Who are you and what can you tell me about that girl who was attacked?"

"Manners, manners, It's no nice to treat the host like that. But I will answer your questions. I am The Oracle. That girl, your charge, is Power. She is the one who comes to change the tide. For good or ill I cannot say but her decision will change the course of history. Her power is great, yet so is her ability to be corrupted. She must make a choice."

"Okay, so she's powerful. I still don't get why you, an evil being, would want to tell me this. I mean now that I know she's the pivotal figure, I'm gonna make sure she's gonna be good so you don't stand a chance. If you didn't tell me then you would have stood a better chance of turning her."

"Now Chris, while that is true, don't you think I know your intentions. Luckily for us no-one on Earth or below it can make her choose either side. You are the only person on either side, with the power to train the girl. You're twice blessed and although you lived in the shadow of your brother, you were always the greater of the two."

"Save it lady, you don't seriously believe I'm the brother of the great twice-blessed Wyatt Mathew Halliwell do you?"

"Chris, I'm The Oracle. I know your pasts, present and futures and believe me you will play the pivotal role in this. You must train her, harness the power she wields. Then and only then will she make the choice." she stepped back and faded from the room.

Still processing this information, Chris orbed back to the manor.


End file.
